wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Na tygrysa
Jakże ci łowy dziś się udały? Wracam z zasadzki niemal skostniały. Gdzież łup i czemuż ta smutna mina? Po lesie buja moja zwierzyna. Gdzież się podziały twa siła, męstwo? Los smutny odniósł walne zwycięstwo! Dokądże zdążasz, gdy wstają zorze? Chcę marnie zdechnąć w mej ciemnej norze. Musimy wrócić do poprzedniego opowiadania. Mauli po rozprawie ze stadem na Skale Rady udał się na pola, uprawiane przez mieszkańców małej osady, tuż pod dżunglą, ale nie pozostał tutaj. Czuł, że wróg jego jest jeszcze za blisko, przeto szedł dalej po kamienistej drodze, ciągle schodząc niżej ku dolinom i dopiero przebywszy kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, zatrzymał się w nieznanej sobie zupełnie okolicy, na rozległej równinie, na której widniały rozsiane, skaliste pagórki, poprzerzynane kotlinami. W dali ujrzał niewielką osadę, ku której spływała z połogiego upłazu knieja, zatrzymując się z nagła, jakby ucięta tuż przy oprawnych polach. Po pastwiskach chodziły krowy domowe i bawoły pod strażą małych chłopców, którzy na widok przybysza pierzchnęli z krzykiem ku wsi, a rude, włóczące się po każdej wsi indyjskiej psy zaczęły zajadle szczekać. Mauli był głodny, przeto szedł dalej ku osadzie, aż zbliżył się do palisady otaczającej ją wokół. Zauważył przy drodze nagromadzony stos ciernistych gałęzi przygotowanych widocznie po to, by za nastaniem nocy zagrodzić wejście. Nieraz podczas swych wypraw po żywność Mauli natrafił na tego rodzaju zapory, przeto mruknął do siebie: — Hm... więc nawet w tej odległości od kniei ludzie boją się mieszkańców dżungli! Usiadł przy bramie i czekał, gdy zaś ujrzał pierwszego człowieka, wstał i wkładając do ust palec, dał mu do poznania, że jest głodny. Człowiek ów stał przez chwilę, patrząc nań szeroko otwartymi oczyma, potem zaś puścił się pędem ulicą wioski, zmierzając ku kapłanowi, otyłemu, biało ubranemu hindusowi z czerwono-żółtymi znamionami na czole. Po chwili ukazał się przy bramie ów kapłan w otoczeniu przeszło setki ludzi, którzy patrzyli zdumieni, rozprawiali, krzyczeli i pokazywali palcami przybysza. — Niezbyt grzecznie zachowują się owe istoty, zwane ludźmi! — mruknął do siebie Mauli — Nawet rude małpy wstydziłyby się takiego postępowania! Odgarnął swe bujne włosy i spozierał na tłum spod oka. — Nie macie się czego obawiać! — powiedział kapłan — Przypatrzcie się bliznom na jego rękach i nogach. To ślady ukąszeń wilków. Jest to niezawodnie tak zwany chłopak-wilk, porwany dawniej do dżungli. Wilczęta igrające z chłopcem gryzły go często dotkliwiej niż zamierzały i miał na rękach i nogach sporo białawych szram. Ale nie nazwałby tego nigdy sam bliznami po ukąszeniach, wiedział bowiem dobrze co to ukąszenie. — Arre! Arre! — wołało tymczasem kilka kobiet. — Biedny chłopak, pokąsany przez wilki! A jaki ładny! Oczy płoną mu niby ogień. Zaprawdę, Messuo, podobny całkiem do twego synka, którego porwał tygrys. — Zaraz! Przyjrzę mu się! — zawołała kobieta, przybrana w ciężkie, miedziane bransolety na rękach i nogach, przysłaniając dłonią oczy. — Prawda! — rzekła po chwili. — Trochę chudszy, ale oczy ma zupełnie podobne! Kapłan był zręcznym człowiekiem i pamiętał, że Messua to żona najbogatszego w wiosce osadnika. Podniósł przeto na chwilę oczy w niebo, a potem powiedział z namaszczeniem: — Dżungla oddaje to, co zabrała! Zabierz do siebie chłopca, siostro moja, a nie zapomnij o czci winnej kapłanowi, który odkrył tak głęboko ukrytą tajemnicę życia. — Przysięgam na bawołu, który mnie okupił — myślał Mauli — że cała ta gadanina przypomina mi Skałę Rady, na której mnie pono przyjmowano do stada wilków. Ale skoro jestem człowiekiem, muszę zastosować się do obyczajów ludzkich. Spostrzegłszy, że Messua daje mu znak, poszedł za nią, a tłum rychło się rozproszył. Mauli znalazł się niebawem w chacie, w której znajdowało się jaskrawo pomalowane łóżko oraz wielki sąsiek na zboże z wypalonej gliny, ozdobiony dziwnym, wypukło rzeźbionym deseniem, dalej zaś kilka miedzianych rondli, posążek bożka w małej wnęce, na ścianie zaś wisiało lśniące lusterko, kupione zapewne na wiejskim jarmarku. Kobieta dała mu duży kubek mleka oraz kawałek chleba, potem zaś położyła dłoń na jego głowie i spojrzała mu badawczo w oczy. Myślała, że jest to może rzeczywiście syn jej, którego porwał i uniósł do dżungli tygrys, a myśląc tak, zawołała nań po imieniu: — Natoo! Natoo! Ale Mauli nie dał poznać, że zna to imię. — Wszakże pamiętasz nowe trzewiki, które ci dałam? — spytała po chwili, spojrzawszy atoli na zrogowaciałe twarde stopy jego, dodała: — O nie! Te nogi nie nosiły nigdy trzewików! — Pomyślała jednak, że chłopiec mimo wszystko przypomina jej syna, przeto będzie go uważała za utraconego Natoo! Mauli nie czuł się dobrze w zamkniętej przestrzeni i uspokoił się dopiero, obejrzawszy słomiane poszycie dachu, którędy łatwo można było się wymknąć, zrobiwszy poprzód dziurę. Do reszty wróciła mu pewność siebie, gdy zauważył, że okno stancji nie domyka się jak należy. Potem powiedział sobie: — Nic mi po tym, że jestem człowiekiem, gdy nie rozumiem ludzkiego języka. Wszakże bezradność moja i osamotnienie jest takie jak człowieka zabłąkanego w ostępie kniei. Muszę co prędzej nauczyć się po ludzku! Niezmiernie przydatną okazała mu się teraz umiejętność naśladowania głosów zwierząt puszczy, którą osiągnął podczas życia pośród wilków. Podobnie jak łatwo mu przychodziło powtarzać bek jeleni i dzików, zaczął teraz dokładnie powtarzać każdy wyraz Messuy i zanim nadeszła noc, nauczył się nazywać znaczną ilość przedmiotów znajdujących się w chacie. Gdy przyszło kłaść się spać, Mauli nie chciał za nic pozostać w zamknięciu, które mu przywodziło na myśl pułapkę na pantery i gdy przymknięto drzwi chaty, wyskoczył oknem. — Daj mu spokój! — powiedział mąż Messuy — Nie spał on widać dotąd nigdy w łóżku. Nie ucieknie od nas, jeśli został po to zesłany, by nam zastąpił straconego syna. Mauli położył się w miękkiej trawie na skraju pola, zanim jednak zdążył zamknąć oczy, uczuł, że przytula się do jego piersi wielki, szary łeb. — A to coś niesłychanego! — warknął Brat Szary, najstarszy z potomków matki-wilczycy — Już przesiąkłeś cały odorem dymu i gnoju obory. Nie warto było biec tak daleko do ciebie. Zbudź się jednak, bracie, bo ci przynoszę ważne wieści! — Cóż słychać w dżungli? — spytał Mauli, tuląc do siebie wilka — Czy wszyscy zdrowi? — Zdrowi, z wyjątkiem tych wilków, które poparzyłeś szkarłatnym kwieciem. Ale rzecz ważna dla ciebie to to, że Shere-Khan ruszył na łowy w dalekie strony. Chce, by mu odrosło futro przysmalone przez ciebie, a przy tym zamierza cię odnaleźć, bowiem złożył przysięgę, że kości twe zatopi w nurtach Wajgungi. — Obaj przysięgliśmy tedy! — odparł Mauli — Ano, trudna rada, w każdym jednak razie dobrze jest być o wszystkim poinformowanym. Dzisiaj jestem strasznie znużony rozlicznymi przygodami, przeto będę spał, nie zapomnij jednak, Bracie Szary, donosić mi o wszystkim! — A ty nie zapomnij, że jesteś wilkiem! Nie daj się skłonić do tego ludziom! — powiedział wilk z porywem. — Nie zapomnę nigdy! Jakżebym mógł zapomnieć o miłości, jaką otaczaliście mnie wszyscy w norze? Ale i o tym pamiętać będę, że mnie wygnano ze stada! — Hm, nie wiadomo, czy i ludzie długo cię pośród siebie znosić będą? — zauważył wilk — Ich gadanina tyle warta, co rechot żab w bagnie. Teraz idę, a na drugi raz, gdy przybędę z odwiedzinami, będę czekał na ciebie w szuwarach bambusowych, na skraju pastwiska. Mauli nie opuszczał wioski przez trzy miesiące i cały czas obracał na zapoznawanie się ze zwyczajami i obyczajami ludzkimi. Nosił teraz opaskę na biodrach, która mu zrazu bardzo dokuczała, a dotąd pojąć nie mógł, choć go uczono, na co istnieją pieniądze i jaką posiadają wartość. Również za rzecz zgoła niepotrzebną uważał uprawę roli. Wiejskie wyrostki i malce kpiły zeń i wyśmiewały z powodu, że przekręcał wyrazy, dziwnie się zachowywał i nie chciał bawić się puszczaniem latawca, a Mauli miał nieraz wielką ochotę urządzić pośród nich pogrom straszliwy. Ale w dżungli nauczył się poskramiać wybuchy gniewu, od czego w ostępie zależy niejednokrotnie życie, a co najmniej już możność zdobycia strawy. Ponadto wiedział, że nie wypada wielkiemu myśliwemu polować na nędzne, słabe i nieopierzone stworzenia. Nie wiedział natomiast, że jest silny. W dżungli, w porównaniu ze zwierzętami był niemal bezbronny, teraz natomiast wszyscy twierdzili, iż posiada moc bawołu. Nie miał również wyobrażenia o różnicach kastowych pomiędzy ludźmi. Pomagał też nieraz garncarzom wyciągać za ogon osła, który osuwał się często do dołu z gliną albo znów układać garnki w stosy, kiedy udawali się na targ do Kaniwary. Wiadomo, że garncarz jest to istota klasy najniższej, a czymże mógł być dopiero jego osioł, toteż kapłan wioskowy udzielił chłopcu nagany za to nieprzyzwoite wprost postępowanie. Ale Mauli oświadczył kapłanowi, że gdy mu się spodoba, to jego samego posadzi na osła. Wobec tego świątobliwy człowiek poradził mężowi Messui, by zaprzągł chłopca niezwłocznie do jakiejś pracy, co się też stało zaraz. Naczelnik gminy oznajmił mu, iż jutro o świcie ma wyprowadzić na pastwisko bawoły wioskowe i pilnować ich dobrze przez cały dzień, aż do zmroku. Mauli uczuł wielką radość. Ponieważ została mu powierzona czynność publiczna, przeto udał się tegoż wieczora na zebranie ogólne, to jest przyłączył się do tych, którzy gromadzili się co dzień, gdy się ściemniło na wykładanym kamieniami placyku, pod ogromnym figowcem. W owym klubie miejscowym palili fajki i gawędzili: naczelnik gminy, strażnik, felczer, opowiadając sobie różne plotki, a stary Buldeo, strzelec wiejski, jedyny posiadacz strzelby, wyplatał niesłychane historie o swych przygodach łowieckich. Na najwyższych gałęziach gimnastykowały się małpy, wydając piski, zaś opodal, niedaleko mostu na rzece żył czczony we wsi okularnik, święty wąż, któremu co wieczór ofiarowywano wielką miskę mleka. Starzy, siedząc wokół drzewa i do późnej nieraz nocy pykając z fajeczek, snuli opowieści o bogach, ludziach i upiorach, a Buldeo rozwodził się nad zwyczajami i obyczajami dzikich zwierząt dżungli, co wprawiało w zachwyt nieopisany i podziw gromadę malców i wyrostków, cisnących się do opowiadającego. Mauli znał oczywiście to, o czym mówił myśliwy, toteż, słuchając, musiał zasłaniać dłońmi twarz, by ukryć śmiech, a tylko ramiona mu drżały od powstrzymywanej wesołości. Buldeo siedział, trzymając w poprzek kolan swą słynną fuzję i łgał jedną po drugiej coraz to dziwniejsze historie. Dziś właśnie wyjaśniał słuchaczom, że tygrys, który porwał syna Messui, był upiorem pewnego, przed kilkunasty laty zmarłego lichwiarza, którego dusza przeszła w ciało czworonoga. — Tak jest — mówił — a dowód najlepszy, iż to prawda, mamy tuż przed oczyma. Purun Das utykał na jedną nogę, albowiem przetrącono mu ją podczas znanej dobrze awantury, kiedy to ludność spaliła lichwiarskie jego księgi i poturbowała go srodze. Otóż tygrys, o którym mówię, kuleje również na jedną nogę, co widać z nierównych jego śladów. — Tak, to dowód oczywisty! — zgodzili się jednomyślnie słuchacze. — W całej tej historii nie ma śladu sensu! — zawyrokował nagle Mauli — Tygrys urodził się kulawy, przeto utyka. Ale głupstwem jest twierdzenie, że dusza lichwiarza pokutuje w tym zwierzęciu, które zresztą, jak to wiem dobrze, nie zdobyło się nigdy na odwagę szakala. Buldeo osłupiał na tę śmiałość i nie mógł wymówić słowa, a naczelnik wlepił również w chłopca szeroko otwarte oczy. — A... to ten dzikus, wilczybrat! — powiedział po chwili myśliwy i dodał: — Jeśliś taki mądrala, to ściągnij zeń skórę i zanieś do Kaniwary, gdzie dostaniesz sto rupii nagrody! Smarkacz jesteś i masz milczeć, gdy mówią starsi... rozumiesz? Mauli wstał i rzekł, odchodząc i spozierając przez ramię na zebranych: — Przez cały wieczór opowiadał Buldeo o dżungli, którą ma przecież tuż przed sobą i zaledwie raz czy dwa razy nie zełgał. Jakże mam tedy wierzyć jego opowiadaniom o bogach, widmach i upiorach, które przecież są tak daleko, że ich widzieć niepodobna? Buldeo sapał i klął uniesiony wielkim na chłopca gniewem, a naczelnik powiedział: — Najwyższy czas zapędzić tego dzikusa do pasania bydła! We wszystkich wsiach hinduskich panuje zwyczaj, że o samym świcie kilkunastu małych pastuszków wypędza wszystko bydło całej osady na pastwiska, gdzie spędza dzień, a wieczorem, pod dozorem malców, wraca do obór. Zwierzęta, które stratowałyby na śmierć człowieka białego, słuchają malców niesięgających nawet głowami ich nozdrzy, pozwalając im się bić, kopać, popychać i łajać. Dzieci znajdujące się przy stadzie, są całkiem bezpieczne, gdyż nawet tygrys nie ośmieli się zaatakować trzody, dopiero gdy malcy oddalą się w pogoni za jaszczurkami, albo w celu nazbierania kwiatów, zdarza się, że rabuś porywa je czasem. Mauli dosiadł o świcie Ramy, największego byka w całej wsi, a za nim ruszyły z poszczególnych obór cisawe bawoły o długich rogach i dzikim spojrzeniu. Stado zwiększało się co chwila. Mauli jechał i od pierwszej zaraz chwili objął dowództwo nad pastuszkami. Rozkazawszy jednemu z nich, imieniem Kamja, paść zwykłe woły tuż poza wsią, poszedł sam z bawołami dalej, popędzając je długim, bambusowym prętem. Na pastwiskach takich bywa zawsze mnóstwo skał, wzgórz, jarów i niewielkich wąwozów i w nich kryją się stada wołów. Bawoły wolą bagna i trzęsawiska, włażą w nie, tarzają się po ciepłem błocie lub siedzą w nim zanurzone po uszy. Mauli, doprowadziwszy stado do miejsca, gdzie Wajgunga wypływała z kniei, zsiadł z Ramy i pobiegł do kępy bambusów, gdzie nań czekał Brat Szary. — Od kilku dni już czekam na ciebie! — powiedział — Czemuż to przybywasz wraz z całą tą trzodą bydła? — Jestem teraz pasterzem wiejskim! — odrzekł — Ale mów! Co słychać z Shere Khanem? — Był w tych stronach i długo czatował na ciebie. Poszedł, bo zabrakło mu zwierzyny, ale wróci, ponieważ cię chce zamordować. — To dobrze! — odparł chłopiec — Dopóki będzie daleko, siadujcie zawsze na tym miejscu na zmianę z braćmi tak, bym was mógł dostrzec z wrót wioski. Gdy zaś wróci, czekajcie mnie w wąwozie, pośrodku równiny, opodal drzewa dhak. Sam nie rzucę się przecież w paszczę tygrysa. Powiedziawszy to, położył się w cieniu i zasnął, a bawoły pasły się spokojnie wokoło niego. Pasanie trzód w Indiach znaczy tyle, co zupełne próżnowanie. Zwykle woły chodzą, jedzą, gdy zabraknie trawy udają się nieco dalej, rycząc rzadko, a tylko pomrukując chwilami. Bawoły nie odzywają się nigdy niemal, zanurzają się w bagniskach tak, że na powierzchni widać tylko łby o wielkich porcelanowych, szafirowych oczach i leżą nieruchomo jak kloce. Promienie słońca palą, skały zdają się drżeć w gorącym powietrzu i cisza panuje zupełna. Z góry tylko dolatuje cichy pogwizd zaledwo widzialnego na wyżach wiszącego sępa. Ale pastuszkowie wiedzą dobrze, że gdyby tylko któryś z nich uległ wypadkowi lub gdyby padła jałówka, sęp zwinąłby skrzydła i runął pionowo na dół. Drugi, o kilkanaście kilometrów dalej pod niebem czuwający sęp nadleciałby niezwłocznie, wabiąc tym następnego i w ten sposób, przy ciepłych jeszcze zwłokach zebrałoby się rychło stado zgłodniałych drapieżców. Pastuszkowie bawią się, zasypiają i budzą się ponownie, splatają koszyki z sitowia, łowią szarańcze, łapią chrabąszcze i zmuszają je do walki z sobą, robią naszyjniki z czerwonych i czarnych orzechów przeróżnych drzew, czatują na jaszczurki wygrzewające się po skałach, robią zasadzki na węże, polują na żaby po bagniskach, a przy tym śpiewają nieskończenie długie pieśni, których każda zwrotka kończy się dziwnie wibrującym refrenem. Dzień wlecze im się leniwie i trwa, zda się, dłużej, niż niejednokrotnie całe życie. Dla urozmaicenia chłopcy wznoszą pałace z gliny, nieraz miasta całe, zapełnione figurkami z tegoż samego materiału. Są tam konie, bawoły i ludzie, niektórzy z nich dzierżą w ręku laski trzcinowe, są to kroczący na czele wojsk wodzowie, królowie lub bogowie, którym inni cześć oddają powinną. Zapada nareszcie wieczór, chłopcy z krzykiem gromadzą bawoły, a zwierzęta wychodzą z błota, z którego wylatują bańki powietrza z głośnym trzaskiem, przypominającym grzechot strzałów. Trzody wyciągają się w długi korowód i suną poprzez omroczoną równię ku mrugającym na nieboskłonie światełkom osiedla. Codziennie zapędzał Mauli bawoły do bagien, codziennie też widywał w niewielkiej odległości sterczące spośród sitowia uszy Brata szarego. Był to znak, że Shere Khan nie wrócił jeszcze, a chłopak, leżąc w gęstwie trawy, wsłuchiwał się w szmery życia, jakie go otaczało i dumał nad tym, czego doznał ongiś czasu pobytu pośród wilków. Było tak cicho, tak bezgłośnie, że Mauli leżąc na ziemi o poranku na skraju puszczy, mógłby usłyszeć potknięcie się w biegu kulejącego wroga swego hen daleko, gdzieś nad brzegami Wajgungi. Pewnego dnia nie zobaczył jednak sprzymierzeńca na placówce. Roześmiał się tedy i skierował trzodę poprzez rozległą pustać ku jarowi, u którego wnijścia rosło drzewo dhak, przysute właśnie purpurowym, lśniącym kwieciem. Czekał tam nań już Brat Szary, a włos mu się jeżył na grzbiecie od wojowniczego zapału. — Przez cały miesiąc krył się, chcąc uśpić twą czujność — rzekł Brat Szary porywczo — ale zeszłej nocy przebiegł przez pola uprawne wraz z Tabakim i badał twój trop. Mauli zasępił się nagle. — Poradzę sobie z pasiastym kuternogą, ale ten śmierdzący Tabaki to przebiegła kanalia! — Nie ma sobie zeń co robić! — odrzekł Brat Szary, oblizując się z lekka — Widziałem się z Tabakim o wschodzie słońca i powiedziałem mu parę słów, a on teraz rozmawia z sępami. Nimeśmy się rozstali, zagrożony połamaniem kości, wyznał mi, że Shere Khan zamierza czatować na ciebie dziś wieczorem przy samej palisadzie wsi, a tymczasem odpoczywa, śpiąc w wielkim wąwozie, pozostałym po dawnym łożysku Wajgungi. — Czy jadł dziś co, czy zamierza polować na czczo? — spytał Mauli, zdając sobie sprawę, że od tej sprawy zależy życie lub śmierć jego. — O świcie upolował dzika, a napił się także. Wszakże ten żarłok nie może się powstrzymać nawet wówczas, gdy idzie o zemstę. — Głupiec! Straszny głupiec z niego! To marne szczenię jadło tedy i piło i myśli, że ja będę czekał, aż się wyśpi. Więc leży w wąwozie? Szkoda, że nie ma tu z dziesięciu waszych wilków, wytropilibyśmy go zanim się zbudzi. Ale bawoły ruszą dopiero, gdy go zwietrzą, a ja nie znam ich języka i nie mogę powiedzieć, o co mi idzie. Może by udało się zajść mu od tyłu i wprowadzić trzodę na jego trop, który by zwęszyły bawoły? — Nic z tego! Płynął długo pod prąd Wajgungą, aby zmylić ślady. — To pomysł tego draba Tabaki. Tygrysowi nie przyszłoby nigdy do głowy coś podobnego. Zamyślił się i dumał, trzymając palec w ustach. — Wyschłe łożysko rzeki — zaczął po chwili — kończy się o pół mili stąd. Mógłbym okrążyć puszczę, wpędzić stado w wąwóz, a potem, pędząc w dół, stratować wszystko co na drodze. Ale to na nic, bo on ucieknie drugim wylotem wąwozu! Hm... hm... Bracie Szary, czy nie zrobiłbyś mi tej przysługi, by rozdzielić trzodę na dwie części? — Nie dałbym temu może rady sam — powiedział wilk — ale mam tu blisko sprzymierzeńca, co się zowie... Czekaj, zaraz wracam! Skoczył w gąszcz i znikł w jakiejś jamie. Po chwili wyjrzał z onej jamy ogromny, siwy, dobrze znany chłopcu łeb, a jednocześnie rozległ się w rzeźwym powietrzu ranka straszliwy głos wilka-samotnika polującego dniem, na którego wycie drży wszystko wokół, zarówno zwierzęta, jak ludzie. — Akela! Akela! — zawołał radośnie Mauli, uderzając w dłonie — Oczywiście nie zapomniałeś o mnie, drogi przyjacielu! Nie lada to robota, Akelo, rozdziel stado! Na jedną stronę krowy i cielęta, na drugą byki i wałachy. Wilki przebiegały przez stado w różnych kierunkach, bawoły parskały, tupały i porykiwały, a za chwilę utworzyły się dwie grupy, zupełnie jak w kontredansie na hasło wodzireja. Po jednej stronie utworzyły krowy zbity wał wokoło cieląt, stłoczonych pośrodku. Ciskały spojrzenia wściekłe i dreptały w miejscu, gotowe rzucić się na wilka i stratować go racicami, gdyby tylko zatrzymał się bodaj na moment. Po stronie drugiej widniały byki stare, byczki i wałachy. Miny ich były również srogie, ale z nimi łatwiej sobie można było dać radę, albowiem nie miały kogo bronić. Stado rozdzielone zostało tak doskonale, że i pół tuzina pastuchów nie mogłoby tego lepiej dokonać. — Co dalej? — spytał zdyszany Akela — Bawoły chcą się znowu połączyć. Mauli wskoczył na grzbiet Ramy i zawołał: — Akelo! Pędź byki na prawo! Ty zaś, Bracie Szary, gdy my się oddalimy, zmuś krowy, by kupą weszły do wąwozu i trzymaj je tam. — Jak daleko? — spytał wilk, uganiając tu i tam. — Do miejsca, gdzie brzegi są tak urwiste, że tygrys nie może się na nie wdrapać. Tam czekaj na nas! Byki na głos Akeli ruszyły, a Brat Szary stanął tuż przed głowami krów. Chciały go dosięgnąć, ale on uciekał, oglądając się i tak wiódł je do wąwozu. Tymczasem Akela pędził byki szerokim kręgiem ku puszczy. — Doskonale! — wołał Mauli — Jeszcze raz, a poniosą jak wicher! Huzia! To pewniejsze niż stary jeleń! Pewnie nie sądziłeś, że te spasione kolosy umieją tak prędko biegać? — Polowałem i na nie swego czasu! — odparł Akela, ledwo widny w obłokach kurzu — Może już czas zawracać? Jak sądzisz? — Tak ... tak... zawracaj, Akelo! — odkrzyknął — Rama wścieka się ze złości, a ja, niestety, nie mogę dać mu do poznania, czego odeń chcę dzisiaj. Zawrócone przez Akelę byki wpadły w gęstwinę, łamiąc wszystko po drodze. Pasący w różnych odległościach chłopcy pobiegli co tchu do wsi z wieścią, że trzoda Maulego wściekła się i ucieka do puszczy. I plan jego był bardzo prosty. Zatoczył wielki krąg i dotarł do północnego wylotu wąwozu, biorąc w ten sposób Shere Khana między krowy i byki. Wiedział, że objedzony i opity tygrys nie będzie w stanie walczyć ani wspiąć się na strome zbocza. Uspokajał teraz głosem bawoły, a Akela został daleko w tyle, od czasu do czasu tylko poszczekując, by podpędzić ostatnie szeregi. Krąg zatoczony przez stado był bardzo wielki, szło bowiem o to, by tygrys nie dowiedział się przed czasem o napaści. Po chwili powiodło się chłopcu wprowadzić byki w samo łożysko zniżające się spadziście, w miarę jak brzegi wąwozu coraz to rosły i stawały się coraz bardziej urwiste. Mauli zauważył z zadowoleniem, że były one niemal pionowe, skaliste i śliskie, a pokrywające je kruche pnącze nie mogły utrzymać ciężaru tygrysa, choćby nawet chciał się po nich wspiąć na wierzch. Liany owe stanowiły zatem nową przeszkodę, miast pomocy i Mauli był teraz niemal pewny wygranej. — Daj im trochę spocząć, Akelo! — zawołał i podniósł w górę rękę — Nie zwietrzyły go dotąd. Niechże się wysapią. Mamy kuternogę w pułapce, przeto trzeba mu zapowiedzieć wizytę. Złożył koło ust dłonie i huknął w głąb wąwozu, a głos zabrzmiał przeciągle niby w tunelu, budząc liczne echa. Niebawem rozległo się przeciągłe, leniwe miauczenie objedzonego, zbudzonego ze snu, tygrysa. — Kto mnie woła? — spytał. W tej chwili uleciał z krzykiem w górę wspaniały paw, łomocąc skrzydłami. — To ja, Mauli, bydłobójco! Nadeszła pora dla ciebie udać się na Skałę Rady! A potem dodał: — Akelo! Pchnij teraz byki! Ramo... Ramo! Bierz go! Stado przez chwilę kotłowało, niepewne ponad stromym upłazem, ale na głos Akeli runęło w dół. Bawoły parły niby statki naprzód, rozpryskując wokół pianę, żwir i piasek. Teraz nic ich już powstrzymać nie mogło, a w dodatku Rama zwietrzył tygrysa i ryknął. — Na koniec zrozumiałeś! — krzyknął z jego grzbietu uradowany Mauli — Nareszcie wiesz, co czynić! Wąwóz zatętnił, wypełniły go splątane rogi, spienione nozdrza, rozlśniły połyski oczu, fala toczyła się niby zalew powodzi, a w parciu tym słabsze zwierzęta, odrzucane na boki, torowały sobie drogę zboczem ścian, zmiatając trawy i krzaki. Bawoły wiedziały już, że mają wykonać tę straszliwą szarżę, przed którą żaden tygrys ostać się nie może. Na odgłos tętentu kopyt Shere Khan powstał i ruszył ociężale ku przeciwległemu krańcowi jaru, po drodze upatrując sposobnego do ucieczki miejsca. Ale brzegi były bardzo strome, a obfite jadło i woda, której się opił, czyniły go niezdolnym do koniecznego w walce o życie wysiłku. Za moment stado wpadło z rozgłośnym rykiem do kałuży, z której dopiero co wyszedł tygrys, a podobny ryk odpowiedział z drugiego krańca parii. Mauli zobaczył, że w ostatniej chwili Shere Khan odwrócił się, by stawić czoło bykom. Wiedział, że nierównie łatwiej walczyć z samcami, niż z krowami, gnającymi bronić cieląt. Ale było już za późno. Rama pośliznął się na czymś, ruszył potem dalej, rozdeptując miękki przedmiot i na czele byków wpadł na drugie stado z takim impetem, że słabsze bawoły padły na kolana. Rozpęd biegu wyrzucił obie trzody na bok, gdzie właśnie brzegi zniżały się, tak, że znaczna część bawołów znalazła się na równi. Zwierzęta były rozognione, nastawiały rogi, tupały, parskały i miotały się. Upatrzywszy chwilę, Mauli zeskoczył z grzbietu Ramy, zaczął bić kijem na prawo i lewo, a jednocześnie wołał: — Akelo! Rozdzielaj je... prędko... prędko, bo się pobodą... Haj... haj... haj... spokojnie, dzieci... spokojnie... Już koniec! Już po wszystkim! Haj, haj. .. haj! Pod wpływem ruchów Akeli i Brata Szarego, kąsane przez nie po nogach bawoły nie wiedziały, o co idzie i zwróciły się w przeciwnym kierunku, chcąc szarżować ponownie w górę wąwozu. Ale Mauli zdołał zawrócić Ramę ku bagniskom, a za przodownikiem ruszyło całe stado i niebawem wszystko się uspokoiło. Shere Khana nie trzeba było dobijać. Leżał martwy, a wokół niego gromadziły się już sępy. — Zdechł, jak pies, drodzy bracia! — powiedział Mauli, dobywając noża, który, od kiedy żył pośród ludzi, nosił uwiązany w pochwie na szyi — Zresztą nie byłby nigdy stanął do otwartej walki! Wallah! Pięknie się wyda skóra jego na Skale Rady. Trzeba się jąć roboty, nie tracąc czasu! Wyrostek pośród ludzi chowany ani marzyć by nie mógł o zdjęciu skóry z olbrzymiego tygrysa, ale Mauli wiedział dobrze, na czym się trzyma i jak z nią postępować trzeba. Mimo wszystko, praca to była bardzo uciążliwa. Mauli mordował się już dobrą godzinę, przecinając, ciągnąc i pocąc się tęgo, a wilki siedziały z wywieszonymi ozorami, pomagając czasem, kiedy nie mógł sam dać rady. Nagle uczuł czyjąś dłoń na swym ramieniu i spojrzawszy, ujrzał Buldea ze strzelbą na ramieniu. Chłopcy rozpowiedzieli o szalonej gonitwie bawołów, przeto Buldeo wybrał się, by go ukarać za niedbałe pilnowanie trzody. Wilki skryły się na widok człowieka. — Cóż to za głupstwa się ciebie trzymają? — zawołał gniewnie — Sądzisz, że zdołasz ściągnąć skórę z tygrysa?... Bawoły go widać zabiły!... Ho... ho... jest to właśnie ów kulawy tygrys, za którego skórę wyznaczono sto rupii nagrody. No.. . no... przebaczę ci tym razem... nie zostaniesz ukarany za rozpuszczenie stada, a nawet dostaniesz ode mnie jedną rupię, skoro wrócę z Kaniwary, dokąd odniosę skórę. Dobył z szerokiego pasa krzesiwo i hubkę, pochylił się i chciał opalić tygrysowi wąsy. Zwyczaju tego przestrzegają myśliwi Indii wierząc, że chroni ich to od prześladowania upiora zabitego zwierzęcia. — A to ciekawe! — mówił jakby do siebie Mauli, odrywając skórę z jednej łapy — Chcesz zanieść skórę do Kaniwary, dostać za nią nagrodę, a nawet mnie dać rupię? Nic z tego, mój staruszku! Skóra jest moja... Precz z ogniem... idź sobie! — Jak śmiesz w ten sposób przemawiać do wodza wioskowych strzelców? — zawołał Buldeo — Tylko dzięki przypadkowi i bawołom doszedłeś do tego tygrysa. Był on ponadto obżarty i opity, inaczej byłby teraz o dwadzieścia mil stąd. Ty, nędzna kreaturo, nie umiesz go nawet oprawić, a ośmielasz się mnie, Buldeowi, zabraniać opalić mu wąsy? Nie dostaniesz ani anny z nagrody, natomiast porządną chłostę tegoż jeszcze wieczora... Nie tykaj nożem kadłuba... wynoś się! — Klnę się na bawołu, który mnie okupił, że mam tego dość! — zawołał Mauli — Czyż do wieczora mam słuchać głupiego paplania tej starej małpy? Akelo... zrób z nim porządek... nudzi mnie! Buldeo, dotąd pochylony nad łbem tygrysa, został jednym pchnięciem łapy odrzucony na wznak w trawę i zobaczył, że ogromny, siwy wilk leży mu na nogach. Mauli oprawiał dalej tygrysa z takim spokojem, jakby był sam jeden w całych Indiach.. — To prawda zresztą, co mówisz, Buldeo! — mruczał przez zęby — Nie dostanę ani jednej anny z całej nagrody! To dawna sprawa, dawny, osobisty zatarg pomiędzy mną a tym kulawym tygrysem, którego dzisiaj właśnie pokonałem. Przyznać trzeba, że gdyby Buldeo był o dziesięć lat młodszy i spotkał Akelę w lesie, nie byłby się poddał bez walki. Ale ten Akela, posłuszny wyrostkowi, nie był to wilk zwyczajny. Mauli, mający osobisty zatarg z kulawym tygrysem, nie mógł też być zwyczajnym pastuszkiem. Potężne czary tkwiły w tym wszystkim i Buldeo nie wiedział, czy przed nimi obronić go zdoła amulet, jaki miał na szyi. Leżał bez ruchu, czekając rychło Mauli przemieni się w tygrysa. — Maharadżo! Wielki, potężny władco! — jęknął z pokorą. — Co gadasz? — spytał Mauli szyderczo, nie odwracając się. — Przebacz mi, o panie! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak mocarny! Czy pozwolisz mi wstać i odejść, czy też rozkażesz, by sługa twój pożarł mnie? — Idź sobie, tylko na drugi raz nie rość sobie pretensji do mojego łupu! Puść go, Akelo! Buldeo pobiegł pędem ku wsi. Potykał się i spoglądał przez ramię niepewny, czy Mauli, zmieniony w jakiegoś potwora, nie dogoni go i nie pożre. Przybywszy, nagadał kapłanowi tyle o czarach, Maulim i tygrysie, że dostojnik ten przybrał bardzo poważną minę. Mauli pracował dalej i dopiero późnym wieczorem skończył przy pomocy przyjaciół ściąganie skóry z Shere Khana. — Trzeba to schować i odprowadzić bawoły! — powiedział — Pomóżcie mi! Po małej chwili stado szło w porządku ku wsi, skąd dolatywały gwizdy, odgłos gongów i dzwonów oraz łyskały liczne światła. Połowa co najmniej mieszkańców wyległa przed palisadę, czekając jego powrotu. Nagle kamienie zaczęły przelatywać koło jego głowy i posłyszał krzyki wieśniaków: — Czarownik! Wilczy pomiot! Wilkołak! Idź precz! Wynoś się zaraz, bo inaczej kapłan przywróci ci wilczą postać! Buldeo, pal do niego! Pal mu prosto w łeb! Huknął strzał, a jeden z młodych bawołów ryknął rozpaczliwie. — Czary! Czary! — wołano — Odwraca kule... Buldeo, twój własny bawół został raniony! — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — pytał Mauli, jadąc na Ramie pośród gradu kamieni. — Bracia twoi podobni są zupełnie do wilków seeoneeńskich! — zauważył Akela, siadając spokojnie na drodze — O ile rozumiem język ich kul i kamieni, mają widoczny zamiar pozbyć się ciebie ze wsi. — Wynoś się, wilkołaku! — wołał kapłan, machając gałęzią świętego krzewu tulsi. — Znów się mam wynosić? — zdziwił się Mauli — Wówczas wygnano mnie od wilków dlatego, żem był człowiekiem, a dziś dlatego znów, że jestem wilkiem... Chodźmy sobie tedy stąd, Akelo! Jakaś kobieta podbiegła do stada, wołając z płaczem: — Synu mój! Nie wierzę, byś był czarownikiem! Nieprawda, co mówią, że się umiesz w zwierzę przemienić, ale wierzę, iż zabiłeś tygrysa, by pomścić śmierć mego Natoo! — Wracaj, Messuo! — krzyknięto z tłumu — inaczej ukamienujemy cię razem z nim! W tej chwili Mauli dostał niewielkim kamykiem w usta. Roześmiał się, ale gniew brzmiał w tym śmiechu. — Wracaj, Messuo! — zawołał — To bajki podobne do tych, jakie opowiadają o zmierzchu pod wielkim figowcem we wsi. Nie jestem czarownikiem, pomściłem tylko śmierć twego syna. Bądź zdrowa! Śpiesz się, gdyż odeślę stado prędzej, niż latają te głupie kamienie i skorupy. — Akelo! — dodał, zwracając się do przyjaciela — Postrasz no jeszcze raz bawoły! Poszło to bardzo łatwo. Za pierwszym zawyciem Akeli trzoda runęła przez bramę jak lawina, roztrącając tłum na wszystkie strony. — Policzcie bydło! Zobaczcie, czy nie skradłem bawołu... Nie będę już pasterzem u was! Żegnam was, dzieci człowiecze! Podziękujcie Messui, że was wilkami nie wyszczuję ze wsi! Obrócił się i odszedł w towarzystwie wilka-samotnika, a kiedy spojrzał na gwiazdy, wrócił mu spokój i uczuł się szczęśliwy. — Mam dość sypiania w pułapkach, Akelo! — powiedział — Zabieram skórę Shere Khana i pójdziemy sobie, zostawiając wieś w spokoju. Nie mogę ludziom tym uczynić nic złego przez wspomnienie Messui, która była taka dobra dla mnie. Niebawem poświata księżyca zalała wielką równię, a przerażeni mieszkańcy wioski ujrzeli coś zaprawdę niezwykłego. Oto Mauli, dźwigając ciężar jakiś na głowie, szedł, w otoczeniu dwu wilków w stronę dżungli krokiem chybkim, elastycznym, od którego nikła przestrzeń. Uderzono więc ponownie w dzwony i gongi, rozległy się fletnie, Messua płakała, a Buldeo w coraz to sutsze przyozdabiał dodatki swe opowieści, twierdząc, że wilk, który go trzymał, stał na dwu łapach i przemawiał doń ludzkim językiem. Już księżyc miał zachodzić, gdy Mauli wraz z wilkami przybyli pod Skałę Rady. Wstąpili przede wszystkim do jamy wilczycy-matki. — Stado ludzkie wygnało mnie, matko! — zawołał Mauli — Ale za to przynoszę skórę Shere Khana! Dotrzymałem słowa! — Wyprorokowałam mu to pierwszego zaraz wieczoru, kiedy tu wsadził łeb, żądając wydania ciebie, żabko moja droga! — zawołała radośnie, wybiegając wraz z dziećmi, a wszystkim na widok skóry zalśniły jaskrawo oczy — Powiedziałam mu, że z łowcy stanie się zwierzyną! — Dobrześ uczynił wracając! — ozwał się z gęstwiny znany głos — Smutno nam było i pusto bez ciebie w kniei! Bagera wypadła z gąszczu i przylgnęła do bosych nóg chłopca. Potem udali się społem na Skalę Rady, a Mauli rozpostarł na głazie skórę Shere Kahna i przymocował ją do ziemi czterema kołkami z bambusu. Potem Akela położył się na skórze i zawiódł dawny okrzyk: — Badajcie dobrze, wilki! Wszystko było znowu tak samo jak w czasie, kiedy na Skale Rady Mauli został przypuszczony do stada, nie było już tylko podłego mordercy, Shere Khana. Od czasu usunięcia Akeli stado żyło bez wodza, polując i walcząc w pojedynkę. Posłyszawszy jednak wezwanie, z nawyku zaczęli się schodzić wszyscy. Dużo wilków kulało, postradawszy nogi w pułapkach, inne miały poprzestrzelane członki, wreszcie inne jeszcze sparszywiały od nieczystej strawy i utraciły bystrość wzroku. Dużo poginęło, lub uległo broni ludzkiej. Pozostali przy życiu zeszli się na Skałę Rady i z podziwem patrzyli na pręgowaną skórę tygrysa oraz pazury straszliwe, zwisające bezsilnie u wypartych z mięśni łap. — Badajcie pilnie, wilki! — powiedział Mauli — Wszakże dotrzymałem słowa? Wilki przyznały mu zupełną słuszność, a jeden ze stada, straszliwie poraniony, zawył: — Akelo! Zostań na nowo wodzem naszym! I ty młody człowieku, wspomagaj nas radą, gdyż inaczej, żyjąc bez praw, zmarniejemy zupełnie! Musimy znowu podlegać prawu i stać się przez to wolnym ludem. — Na nic się to nie zda! — zauważyła Bagera — Skoro tylko dojdziecie do sytości i bezpieczeństwa, zaraz zaczniecie na nowo różne wybryki. Spróbowaliście wolności zupełnej i to minąć bez skutków nie może. Walczyliście o wolność bez praw, niechże ona wam teraz wystarczy! — Zarówno stado wilcze, jak i ludzkie odtrąciło mnie od siebie! — powiedział Mauli — Będę tedy polował w pojedynkę, jako obcy w puszczy! — Nie... nie... my pójdziemy z tobą! — zawołała czwórka wilków, jego braci mlecznych. Mauli poszedł i polował odtąd w dżungli razem z czwórką swych braci-wilków, ale osamotnienie jego nie trwało zawsze. Po kilku latach został mężczyzną i pojął żonę. Ale to już bajka dorosłych. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)